tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollow
Hollow '''is the form of Rider when the Bounded Intermediary (the connection to Sorrow) within him is strained/widened too much, thus causing Rider to turn into a Corrupted state. Within this state, Rider begins vehemently in-taking the souls that are 'Sorrow', gaining various skills while being overtaken both mentally and spiritually by those he had 'fought and fought alongside'; a revolting remnant of the "Second Great War". Abilities Class Skills True Name Discernment (false) This skill stems from both his military discernment training in the war and his knowledge and training in myths, legends, thaumaturgy and servants from his childhood. Independent Action this skill stems from his natural disobedience of his superiors from actions like stunting and his general lack of teamwork. Presence Concealment the class skill representing the vestiges of what he once learned as a soldier/pilot in the military Item Construction this skill stems from his proficiency of projection magecraft in life. Item Construction (false) this skill stems from his Noble Phantasm's ability to summon parts or even his whole aircraft(s). Magic Resistance this skill stems from his proficiency of magic resistance magecraft in life. Avenger the class skill containing the pain and vengeance of all of Sorrow (including Rider's). Memory Correction the class skill containing the pain and vengeance of all of Sorrow (including Rider's). Existence Outside the Domain this skill signifies the impossibility of this servant and how they should not exist in reality let alone be a servant. (this skill represents how George cannot be summoned normally as a servant and that his soul does not exist due to being merged with Sorrow in between the Reverse side of the World and Akasha/Swirl of the Root) Insanity although not apparent at first glance; rider gradually loses sanity the more he accesses the '''Bounded Intermediary. Personal Skills Advice of the Strategist C+ this skill stems from his military-affiliation. Rider has been known to be a expert analyst in combat situations but due to dislike of teamwork; he rarely gives advice. '(By grasping and analyzing the situation, correct advice can be given to one's allies. The higher the rank, the better the probability of the advice given being correct.) Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools) ''this skill is representative of his use of planes being used as tools for slaughter. '(Implements used gain a plus modifier in their damage dealt against humans) At The Boundary '''this skill represents his familiarity with the ways of death and his relationship with it. ('This skill grants resistant to death's instantaneous imposition, and as well as the effects of charm) Battle Continuation this skill represents his stubborn attitude to his superiors as well as in battle; most notably his hitch back to Ta' Qali Field (to continue his service) after crash landing onto a "stone-walled field"' on August 8th (due to his plane being shot in the engine), and on 14 October 1942, his claim to have shot down three enemy aircraft (including a Bf 109, Messerschmitt, and a bomber) after "picking up 30 bullet holes" to his plane (Seconds after this encounter, another German fighter hit him from below. He was wounded in the heel, elbow and ribs, and his Spitfire was set on fire. He managed to bail out into the sea). During a sweep over Calais on 1 May, five Focke-Wulf Fw 190s jumped the section. Beurling, who was the "tail end Charlie", the last of the formation, became separated from his flight and his Spitfire suffered a number of serious hits that put half of his guns out of action. Nevertheless, he managed to fire a short burst at an Fw 190; the German fighter exploded in mid air. (For more examples of his perseverance look through Rider's Profile) Bravery the skill representing his countless acts of bravery as a fighter pilot in the war (there is believed to be a correlation between this skill ans his medals). (the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement.) Clairvoyance the skill is a combination of his excellent "situational awareness" and "remarkably good eyesight" that made him one of the most deadly fighter pilots in WW2. (visual ability that is also called '''Eagle Eye. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this Skill have acquired abilities such as precognition (future vision) and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). It is a Skill furnished on the flesh.) Command of the Strategist this skill stems from his military-affiliation. '('Maximizes the power of allied troops as an army, including oneself.)' Determination of Steel 'This skill stems from being one of the pilots that could survive around 7Gs (in WW2) and his many incidents where he seemingly ignored intense pain (ie. 'On his last combat mission over Malta, while engaging a third aircraft, another, taking him unawares, drilled his aircraft with cannon shells from behind. Screwball, injured quite severely by shrapnel, bailed out low down. He landed in the sea and got into his dinghy. Malta's air-sea rescue service quickly came to his aid. L.G. Head, a member of the crew of HSL 128 remembered that when they picked him out of the water he was most concerned that he was unable to locate a small bible that he had been given by his mother.) '(is a composite Skill, combining the effects of the ''Bravery and Calm and Collected Skills, that allows one to completely ignore pain and endure superhuman speeds) Enchant (flame) (Skill to endow concepts to items.) due to Rider's ability to "Reforge" certain objects, he can technically "enchant" properties of flame magic into the object. Espionage'' '' this skill stems from his espionage training in the military ('''does not conceal one’s presence, but rather makes one's presence fail to register as hostile. This Skill causes others to misunderstand one's status, including mistaking one for a kind neighbor, a harmless pebble, or as the most beloved person.) Executioner this skill represents his joy and pride in "executing" his Italian enemies (Italy was viewed as "Evil" due to their Axis Power status) (Skill that increases damage towards those of the Evil alignment. Also, a Servant will also become a target if his/her actions are regarded as evil. Severing evil by means of evil; the ultimate judgement act.) Expert of Many Specializations represents a servants access to and use of many professional skills. Eye of the Mind (False/True) this skill originates from his natural talent and gain experience in Dog-fighting, stunting, gunnery, estimation of range, deflection, bullet trail and bullet drop, as well as other abilities ('False -''' natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. The ability also grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions. 'True -' heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent’s activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.) Familiar Creation Due to being a skilled magus in life Rider is able to summon and control various familiars (Skill that allows the user to create a familiar and control it from a distance. This ability normally belongs to those of the Caster class.) Galvanism (enthalphy) This skill allows Rider to convert magical energy into thermal (and potential) energy and vice versa (Rider is most profiecent in thermal energy conversion however he is not limited to just thermal energy). This skill stems from Rider's frequent use of fire elemental thaumaturgy on his "tools of warfare" and vice versa in WW2. (Skill that allows unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and any form of electricity. Like Phlogiston and Ether, the concept of Galvanism, which explains organic activity as a bio-electric process, falls under the domain of Alchemy.) Good Educator's Wisdom this skill is representative of Rider's exceptional skill at studying flying, gunnery, estimation of range, deflection, bullet trail and bullet drop and his time as the gunnery instructor to the 61 OTU ( A variation of "Good God's Wisdom": it is a skill that shows that one taught many people.) Other than those that are burdens of the body (divinity, etc) and those characteristic of other heroes, many skills can be learned or granted to and from other servants. If there is enough Magical Energy, it is even possible to obtain skills or grant them to existences other than servants. Hawkeye Upgraded and more specialized version of Clairvoyance. Infinite Magical Energy Supply Rider is supplied (potential) magical energy via Bounded Intermediary (and if in his normal/sealed state, the Greater Grail also supplies him magical energy) Information Erasure this skill stems from the fact that no (WW2) soldier are ever remembered individually, no matter how significant their deed(s). Even their family forgets their legacy as time passes, however the concept of them is never lost. (the removal of information regarding the Servant's True Name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all eye witnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement.) Instinct this skill stems from the many incidents where Rider identified and toke “''the best personal course of action''” during combat. (ability to instantly identify “''the best personal course of action''” during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms.) Knowledge of Melees Rider not only had many battles fighting in a squadron against an enemy flight, but more often than naught, soloed groups of enemies. (methodology regarding crowd-combat in which friends and foes are all jumbled together. Not the ability to take command of a military force, but combat techniques to persevere as a single warrior within the troops of an army.) Magecraft this skill stems from his proficiency of magecraft in life. refer to the' Thaumaturgy 'section for more information (is knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy.) Mana Burst (Flames) this skill stems from Rider's specialized use of elemental flame magecraft and his skilled shooting frequently hitting aircraft engines; engulfing them in flame. ('version of ''Mana Burst that infuses weapons with Magical Energy that imparts a flame effect.) Mana Synchronization this skill allows Rider to share and manipulate mana if he is supplied large amounts (ie. Bounded Intermediary) '('Skill where one simultaneously stimulates greatly the mana of oneself and others.) Mental Disorder this skill represents his mental state from being a regular killer in WW2, even stating that he "enjoyed killing people" '('Skill that denotes one's mind that has fallen ill. It is not the Mad Enhancement that Berserkers usually possess.) Military Tactics '('is tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.) Murderous Intent the skill's negative effects are negated if enough magical energy supplied to the user. '('Skill where one participates in an activity with no chance of survival and with a willingness to die.) Mystic Eyes this skill stems from Rider having one of (if not) the truest forms of Mystic Eyes, "Daelus", Mystic Eyes of Daemonic Perception. The Mystic Eyes Daelus is theorized to be the precursor of many other Mystic Eyes, notably 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. ('Skill where one has possession of Mystic Eyes, capable of imparting magical effects upon a subject and interfering with the outside world.) Natural Born Genius this skill stems from Rider's natural genius in magecraft, advanced flying, and gunnery. (Skill that shows one who has unparalleled natural knowledge. Allows the use of most Skills, excluding those inherent to the body (such as Divinity) or ones unique to particular heroes, at proficiency of A~B Rank.) Natural Insight '('ability to grasp the essence of things. Perceptive eyes for observation that will not overlook any information.) Nature of a Rebellious Spirit '('the temperament to never remain at one location and never embrace a lord. A wandering star that does not have the capacity to be king nor is capable of finding his own king. Negates the effects of Charisma with the same rank.) Numerology this skill stems from his basic knowledge of numerology as a prominent magus. Rider has incorporated some shortened arias due to Notarikon to increase some of his spell's speed and power. '('the magecraft system Kabbalah.) Nursing of Steel (false) due to wielding projection magecraft and having knowledge on first aid from the military. '('Skill where one can treat the injuries of allies using scalpels and medicines created from magical energy.) Overload (Sorrow) by "widening" the Bounded Intermediary Rider can access more souls/power (usually) temporarily unless around over 50% of control is loss to Sorrow during this time. '('Skill that grants an additional boost while the user accepts the fact that it inflicts damage upon him or herself.) Pioneer of the Stars although not a leading pioneer rider was an influential part in the major event known as WW2. This skill's ranking is increased the more souls Rider obtains from Sorrow (due to them also being influential people from WW2).('the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "''impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".) Projection Magic C Due to his sub-par proficiency in Gradation Air he is able to project items for a limited amount of time.(he is suggested to have resupplied his ammunition and performed first aid procedures using Projection) Protection of the Faith C (is a Skill possessed only by those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view. Despite being a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing from a higher existence. It is the absoluteness of one’s body and mind that was born from their beliefs. But if it is too high, it causes abnormalities in the personality.) Rider was one of the few faithful believers who fought while keeping the scripture close by. Sadistic Constitution (Skill that augments one's aggression in battle. It appears to be a positive Skill, but the longer its owner stays in battle, the more their abusive disposition will grow, causing them to lose their usual composure. It's possible to say that this is just one step short of the Skill that causes Berserkers to go insane. The more one attacks, the stronger one becomes, but on the other hand, one's defensive abilities drop.) Rider has stated he enjoyed killing his foes during his dogfights, indicating an alteration to his psyche. Child of Nature '' Skill that represents one as a children born in the Reverse Side of the World that will eventually become the same. Connection to the Root this skill is representative of connection to Akasha/The Swirl of the Root; albeit not a complete one. (mark of an almighty wish-machine. For those who possess this Skill, regular parameters become meaningless.) Distortion ''Due to the vast amount of power now obtained (via Hollowing); Classifications can no longer restrict him. (ie. he can use snipers as efficiently (or even better) than he could as a soldier without class restrictions binding his power) ''(Skill that forces the distortion of the class the Servant was originally called forth in. He or she would receive the other class' specialty as proof. Conversely, at least one among the set of the original Class Skills has declined.) All Class / ''Double Class (false?) '' This Skill is the result of a fusion of (multiple) souls (and the souls' abilities) that happens when accessing the Bounded Intermediary (ie. Hollowing state, Sorrow (false), etc.) (Skill given to Servants that are the result of being fused from two different classed Servants.) Ephemeral Dream (Skill that represents one's life born from illusions/from a person's desire.) Independent Manifestation This skill can only be used if the connection to Sorrow is Increased Infinite Magical Energy Supply This skill can be used at rank "" and will increase the more the host starts becoming Sorrow Hybrid Skill representing the amalgamation that is Sorrow. Loss of Sanity Although not apparent at first glance; rider gradually loses sanity the more he accesses the '''Bounded Intermediary. Mental Pollution this skill is due to Sorrow now having a significant amount of control over Rider's mental capacity. ('makes it possible to shut out any mental interference Thaumaturgydue to possessing a distorted mentality. However, at the same time, it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of Mental Pollution.) Monstrous Strength '('is a Skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's ''Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill''. ''This Skill is borne from the holder's nature as a monster or Demonic Beast) '''Unbounded Privilege - '''Also known as '''Overriding Privilege, '''it is an exalted variant of Imperial Privilege. (ability that, allows the owner to obtain certain abilities and/or rank up existing abilities due to the inability of the Greater Grail to restrict the immense power/authority of the owner. The type and rank of ability obtained or augmented is dependent on the rank of '''Unbounded Privilege)